


Scribbled out the truth

by JTHM_Michi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Gen, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, background Derek/Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 00:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTHM_Michi/pseuds/JTHM_Michi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles went to Lydia's house after a frantic phone call from her, he did not expect to find this. Now he has to try and clean the mess up and figure out how to get Lydia back to her usual self - sounds like a Tuesday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scribbled out the truth

Lydia is singing in the other room, something soft and whimsical, and Stiles concentrates on her voice as he breathes through his mouth. The saw cuts through Aiden’s flesh with little difficulty until it hits bone and that’s when things get really difficult. It takes a surprising amount of strength to saw through the bone, blood sluggishly flowing over his hands and down into the tub, and still Lydia is singing in the next room. Stiles has a brief moment where he wonders if Ethan is still feeling the echoes from Aiden before he dismisses the thought as unimportant. They’ll deal with the other one later, if they have to.

Lydia stops singing as she wanders into the bathroom. Her hair is in a disarray, mouth and chin dripping blood, and she’s barefoot. There’s splatter on her dress and her eyes are wide open, staring at Stiles. She doesn’t look startled as much as awed, like a child seeing the sun for the first time. Aiden’s arm plops down into the tub with a small splash of blood still draining.

“Are you still hungry, Lydia?” Stiles asks softly so as not to spook her. His voice makes her jump and skidder back into the doorframe, hitting it with a sharp thwack. He holds Aiden’s dismembered arm out to her, uncaring for the blood dripping from it, he can clean the floor after all. He’ll have to clean the carpet downstairs anyway. Lydia timidly reaches out for the arm, snatching it from his hand quickly, and sinks her teeth into a meaty portion. She has more of them now, pointed like a Parana’s, and her jaws snap through stiff muscle as she eats, blood running down her chin onto her dress. She looks like a child learning how to eat for the first time. A rush of fondness and protectiveness surges in him at the sight and he turns back to Aiden’s body, continuing to cut it apart and make it easier to dispose of.

He always thought he and Lydia would have children, but this wasn’t quite how he imagined it back then. Never mind that now he figured she and he wouldn’t be the pair to get kids together. Lydia sounds like a wild animal eating behind him, all tearing of flesh and loud chewing, and Stiles finds that by the time he’s cutting Aiden’s last leg from his hip that cutting through the bones with the saw is easier now. He figures it’s from practice.

He’s trying to figure out if he should leave Aiden’s head attached or not when he realizes that Lydia isn’t eating anymore. He turns his head and she’s right there, wide eyes staring at him, blood smeared across her face. He tilts his head in question at her and she blinks at him, once, letting her eyes go closed for a long few seconds before opening them again. Like a cat, he thinks to himself. She makes a sound, low and guttural, not unlike a purr and her hands are holding the stripped bones of Aiden’s arm and hand. He reaches for them and she releases them easily, letting him put them in the tub. He offers her the other arm and she doesn’t take it, continues to stare at him with those eyes.

He figures he should cut off Aiden’s head, it’ll be easier what with the chunk of his neck missing from Lydia’s teeth, and turns back to do so, leaving her staring at his back and unconcerned about that fact. She settles against his back, hooking her chin over his shoulder, and he feels the blood soak into his shirt and skin. He doesn’t mind.

Aiden’s neck is the hardest to saw through and on one back and forth motion his eyes fall closed. Stiles hadn’t even realized they were open. His phone buzzes in his pocket but he can’t grab it, lets it vibrate as he turns the water on and washes his hands and saw off. He’ll have to bleach the saw and put it in someone else’s shed, just to be safe. The Joplin’s are out of town and close enough to the preserve that he’ll be able to pick their lock and add this saw to whatever they keep in their shed without anyone being the wiser. Cleaning the tub and immediate drain will be the next thing he’ll do. Burning the clothes will probably be the best option; the Martins have a pit he can use and then he can get started on the carpet…

His phone buzzes again and Lydia snarls, a sound he’s very familiar with thanks to all the werewolves in his life, and he dries his hands before reaching for it. Lydia is still plastered to him, so he brings the phone up to his other ear, shoving it between his shoulder and face so he can twist to start dabbing at Lydia’s face with a damp washcloth. Lydia stays still, staring at him with wide eyes. No, as he’s looking at them properly, he realizes they’re not wide open – they’re _bigger_ than they used to be. It only looks like she’s holding her eyes open wider…

“Stiles, where are you?” Derek barks and Lydia obviously can’t hear him because she doesn’t startle.

“I’m at the Martins. There’s been an accident, with Lydia.” He says calmly and Lydia hums when she hears her name. He smiles at her softly, continuing with his gentle cleaning of her face.

“I’ll be there in two minutes.” Derek says and hangs up. Stiles lets the phone drop to the floor and turns to wring the washcloth out. When it’s clean enough, he brings it back to wipe the rest of the caked on and dried blood on her chin and neck off.

He’s just finished wiping off Lydia’s hands and fingers when she tenses and yanks her hands out of his grip, swiveling in place to turn towards the open bathroom door with a roar. It doesn’t sound anything like a wolf’s roar– it’s screeching and rattles his teeth. Stiles hears Derek growl in answer and reaches out to grab Lydia firmly, but gently, not wanting her to hurt herself or Derek. Derek comes up to the door, eyes glowing red and face wolfed out, and Lydia snarls, straining against Stiles’ hold on her.

“Stop wolfing out and she’ll calm down.” Stiles says calmly even though his heart is beating frantically and he has no idea if that statement is true. Lydia is strong but she doesn’t want to hurt him, which is probably the only reason he still has a hold on her.

“Stiles.” Derek says, sounding as closed to shocked and worried as he gets. His face transforms back to human and Lydia’s growling dies down to a confused whine. She goes from straining against his hold to pressing herself back against his chest and he wraps his arms around her waist more securely, heartbeat calming now that everything looks like it’s under control.

“I smelled all the blood.” Derek says and he’s looking at the bathtub. Stiles nods.

“I’m not sure what happened. Lydia called me in a panic, said something was wrong with her, but when I got here Aiden was dead and she was like this.” Stiles says and Derek frowns, looking down at Lydia. Stiles shifts his hold on her to stand them both up, keeping her pressed against him since it seems to calm her. She won’t turn around, won’t turn her back to Derek, and Stiles shoots the other man a pleading look. Derek leaves, no doubt just going further down the hall so they can’t see him, and Lydia turns easily after that.

Her clothes, and his for that matter, are covered in blood and now that he’s looking at her so are bits of her hair. She can wash herself off when she’s back to normal, but right now he needs her clothes. He takes a breath and reaches out to unbutton the dress, keeping it clinical. He firmly keeps the image of her eating Aiden’s arm like a toddler in his mind so as to keep himself from reacting inappropriately. Lydia stays utterly still as Stiles gets the dress off her and wraps her in a towel before trying to figure out how to get her out of her underwear. They’re lost causes as well, blood soaked through the bra and the hem of the panties soaked. The bra comes off easily enough and he has to press Lydia’s hands to the towel to get her to keep it on. He’s not sure how to get her panties off without actually reaching up to get them, which he doesn’t really want to do because that feels like a violation. Getting her to this stage was okay, but that felt a little too far. He’s still trying to puzzle it out when Lydia manages to wiggle out of the garment herself, kicking the article of clothing over to the pile where he’s left her other clothes. She almost drops the towel, which Stiles jumps to keep around her, and then he leads her out of the bathroom into her room down the hall. Derek is sitting at her vanity and Lydia doesn’t seem to see him, which might be for the best. Stiles sits her down on her bed and runs a hand down his face to try and figure out how to get her back to herself.

“Try talking to her, she seems to know you somehow.” Derek says and Lydia jumps, snarling at him, and Stiles immediately gathers her into his arms to try and calm her down. She tucks herself under his chin, facing Derek with a growl and brings her legs up to her chest. Given how Derek looks towards the wall she must not have the whole ‘keep myself covered’ thing handled just yet.

“It’s okay, Lydia, it’s just Derek, he’s okay. He’s here to help you, just like me, okay. Everything’s fine.” Stiles says soothingly and Lydia twists to look up at him, wrapping her hands around his arms. She’s remarkably like a child and while that’s perfectly okay he’d like having the actual Lydia Martin back. He settles back against her headrest with her curled up against him and starts talking about anything that comes to mind – their AP Civics class, Allison’s hunt for a perfume that she can wear that both Isaac and Scott can smell without coughing or sneezing, the mating habits of butterflies, the latest level of GTA 5 that he’s gotten to finally, at one point he starts talking about how he’s really excited for the new Sailor Moon anime and that he wishes he had someone to geek out about it that wasn’t in another state. Lydia listens to him, fingers stroking his arms and he can see when her eyes shrink back to normal – it looks very much like watching Scott’s sideburns from hell vanish after his transformations.  When he’s talking about how much he liked Pacific Rim, something changes about Lydia’s jaw – he’s not sure what, but he bets if he opened her mouth her teeth would be back to normal.

He lapses off after that, not sure what to talk about now, and wishing he had some water. Lydia shakes in his arms and he holds her, stroking her hair, until she stops. Her legs rearrange themselves so they’re tucked under her and she wraps her arms around him in a hold that seems much more her and less like a child looking for a story before naptime.

“Stiles?” She asks and he pulls away from her slowly. Lydia shuffles back from him as best she can while keeping herself decent and Derek stands up to walk slowly over to them.

“Lydia? Do you…do you know what just happened?” Derek asks with a cautious tone. She twists to look up at him in confusion and Stiles swallows around bile, stealing himself to having to tell her what she’s done.

“Partially. I know…something happened. I was with Aiden, we were talking and…something happened. With me. I got scared and called Stiles and Aiden tried to calm me down but the more he talked and touched me the more I wanted to…I don’t know, it was strange. I vaguely recall things after that.” Lydia says and she’s looking down at her bedspread with a grim expression. “I think…I think I _ate_ him. I remember his flesh in my mouth and Stiles’ voice. And blood, lots of it. I tore his throat out, didn’t I?” Lydia asks, looking up at Derek for answers. His eyes dart to Stiles, who nods, and Derek turns back to Lydia with a look that is all the answer she seems to need.

She doesn’t cry or break into a hysterical fit of denial like Stiles is pretty sure he’d do if it were him, just looks down at her hands. She seems to register the towel she’s in and turns to look at Stiles.

“You took care of me. You fed me.” She says.

“Yeah, you were eating his throat so I figured…you must have been hungry.” Stiles says awkwardly, trying to explain the fit of madness that came over him that told him she needed food. Lydia nods slowly. She touches her hair and shudders.

“I should take a shower, a proper one.” She says and stands up. She has a bathroom attached to her room so she just goes, not bothering to close the door. They hear the shower turn on and Stiles looks back to her bed, making sure they hadn’t gotten blood on anything. Everything looks clean so he heads back towards the guest bathroom, stripping his shirt off on the way.

His shirt and pants are a lost cause and he tosses them with Lydia’s clothes and the washcloth he used to clean them up and checks his boxers for blood. Thankfully, there’s none so he just needs to worry about the clothes. Then he’ll tackle the cleaning.

“Here.” Derek says from behind him and he’s holding a pair of sweatpants and a grey Hanley.

“Thanks.” Stiles says and takes them, putting them on easily. “Could you get me a trash bag for the clothes?” Stiles asks and Derek walks off.

* * *

Allison says with Lydia that night, after Derek and Stiles have cleaned the house. Stiles explained briefly what occurred and Allison looked grim but promised not to kill Lydia if she had another transformation. Stiles isn’t sure he trusts her but the decision was ultimately Lydia’s and she wanted Allison there. He burned their clothes to ash before tossing in the two bags containing what was left of Aiden’s body into the pit to burn. Derek threw on a bunch of leaves that worked as a kind of incense to mask the smell of burning flesh and then he went home.

His father was at work, big surprise there, and he cooked dinner for himself and ate by himself and watched TV by himself. He didn’t want to call Scott and worry him, or worse, make him worry about Allison and have him go over to hover around Lydia; so he didn’t call him and just decided to go to bed early.

Derek was in his room when he got there, reading a book on his bed with a furrowed brow. Stiles slid into bed next to him, for once not caring about why the older man was in his room and what it meant. Sometimes Derek just needed to be close, Stiles got that. They might not be dating yet, not officially, but that didn’t mean much. Not when they were both aware the other felt something for them and that those feelings were returned. Derek’s fingers slipped into his hair, stroking softly and Stiles closed his eyes with a sigh. It was a long day and he just wanted to sleep it away, just get a few hours where things were easy.

“You sure we can’t have sex?” Stiles murmured, only half serious. Derek snorted.

“Sorry.” He said but he leant down and pressed a kiss to Stiles’ temple anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm seriously not sure if I should tag for Cannibalism or not, considering that Lydia isn't human or werewolf so she's not eating her own species. Does it still count if she's not strictly human? I mean she looks human so...What do you guys think?
> 
> And on that note, feel free to leave kudos and reviews!


End file.
